


trust me, i adore you

by tsukkilovelovebot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Communication, Completed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kagemaya is Single, M/M, Minor Bokuaka - Freeform, Oneshot, Sweet, after the game, manga spoilers!, past onesided KuroTsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkilovelovebot/pseuds/tsukkilovelovebot
Summary: Wakatoshi sees Tsukishima and another man talking at the sidelines of the court. The Jackals won the first game of the season, and some fans were allowed to come and ask for a picture or two from their favorite players. Wakatoshi holds the pen and paper, unknowingly crushes it, leaving a little boy in tears.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	trust me, i adore you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever fic in AO3!! I'm still a beginner in writing, but I really wanted to push my UshiTsukki agenda. I also didn't check if there are any grammatical errors, so please don't mind if there are any. Feel free to make suggestions on my way of writing! I hope you like the story! :)

Thousands of people are carefully watching each spike, set, and dig executed by the players in the gym. The end of this set will determine if the Jackals would win, or if there’s another chance for the Adlers to overtake and win their sponsored game. Each pass seems agonizingly slow, and people are staring at the game with mouths hung open. As the last hit by Bokuto slams down the floor, the Adlers smile in defeat while the Jackals shout for victory. 

It was an underdog story, not a lot of people expected the Jackals to win, but here they are, winning the first game of what’s going to be an astounding season. Despite the loss, the Adlers are still applauded for their tremendous power. They’ve always had their own set of fans, calling them legendary as much as they wanted. 

Some avid fans came down toward the court to get a closer look at their favorite players. The children were holding out their papers, pens, and placards and cautiously asking for signatures from their idols. Kageyama, Ushijima, and Hoshiumi are situated beside the court, near the sidelines. Little kids are enthusiastically giving them papers, shirts, or anything to put their signatures on which they, except Hoshiumi who almost screams with glee, awkwardly accept. 

The people were slowly leaving the gym one by one while other people stayed to chat with fellow fans. A lot of ex-high school acquaintances who bond through volleyball have also stayed for a while to chat with their former teammates and ask them how’s life going on for them. Wakatoshi sees a lot of familiar faces from Shiratorizawa to whom he gives a small hint of a smile and looks around, searching for a specific blond he has been setting his eyes on for more than a couple of years now. He looks from left to right, seeing former Karasuno opponents he engaged with during his final year of high school wherein he met a certain softie being hidden by snarky remarks and a stoic face. 

Wakatoshi scans the area more, attentively seeking that blond. What did he tell him he’s going to wear for the match? It didn’t take long until he sees that blond speaking to a man in a suit who’s smiling from ear-to-ear. His eyebrows furrow, following every subtle movement of the man in a suit around Tsukishima. He sees the lean towards Tsukishima, the careful grab of his upper arm, he witnesses everything. It’s painfully infuriating him, and he does not realize that he’s slowly crushing the piece of paper in his hand. He comes into his senses when he hears a faint sob. He looks away from them for a second and sees the dismayed face of a child holding his mom’s hands. He immediately apologizes, asks one of the staff to bring him a volleyball they were going to give away for the next matches, signed it, and gave it to the little boy with a face trying not to scare him off. 

Wakatoshi looks again and he was horrified to see the two of them hugging. The man in the suit took Tsukishima in a deep embrace, almost sniffing and scrutinizing the blond’s scent while Tsukishima’s arms stiffly reciprocate the action. Wakatoshi suddenly forgets basic math, counting the seconds of that excruciatingly long hug, and comes into the conclusion that it took more than a minute or two when in fact, it just took about five seconds. Wakatoshi pats Kageyama and tells him he’s going ahead, eyes target that certain man with a questionable hairstyle. He speedily walks toward them and tugs the blond’s coat. 

Kei slightly smiles when he felt the needy tug of a man. Such a small movement, but he instantly recognizes the man, his scent, and his overall feel. “Uh, Kuroo-san, how long are you planning on pestering me?” Kei asks with his usual snarky tone. Ushijima didn’t move one bit, he stayed closely beside Kei, unable to say something, but still, his eyebrows are furrowed. Kei sees, and he hides his smile. How can this man be so cute and scary at the same time? 

“Okay, okay, I’m leaving, Tsukki. Don’t need to be so rude about it, but think about my offer, yeah?” Kuroo leaves the two of them. Kei turns beside, sneaks his hands from his pocket, and joins them with Ushijima’s big hands. Ushijima is still staring at the silhouette of the man leaving. He resembles a hunter looking for a target, and with one more push, he seemed the exude an aura of doing something bad to that man. 

Kei calls for him, “Hey,” the man didn’t budge. He calls again, “Hey, Wakatoshi,” the man has his eyes on his target for assassination. “Hey, you’re not going to ruin your career by killing someone who’s part of the JVA, right?” That’s when Ushijima looks at him in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” He asks. 

“Kuroo. He’s part of the JVA doing sports promotion, I think. You’re not going to throw off your contract by getting arrested for attempted murder with those scary eyes of yours. Now, let’s go,” Kei pulls his arms as they walk towards the room for the athletes. Some people still gawk at them although it has been a long time when Ushijima shocked everyone and publicly announced how he loves a blond man, taller than him, plays for the Sendai Frogs, and how it’s so heartwarming to be in love and live with this man. 

They reached the Adlers’ room and Kei faced Ushijima once again. “Go, take a bath, or whatever. I’ll be waiting outside, and you know I don’t like waiting for too long, right? Now, shoo,” Kei says. Ushijima is still confused as ever. 

Wakatoshi packed his things and decided to just wash his face. He looked up and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Why was Tsukishima in a hurry? He still doesn’t know about what Tsukishima talked about with that man. He doesn’t understand what he felt when he found them hugging. Was it sadness? Yes, he was pretty sad when he saw that but he thinks it’s not the right term to use. Was it anger? Well, he was pretty damn mad at that man and if Kei hasn’t spoken up, he would probably punch - no, he doesn’t do violence - shout? He doesn’t understand but all he knows is that he wants the man gone. He doesn’t want him around Tsukishima, _his_ Tsukishima.

“It’s jealousy, Ushijima-san,” Kageyama speaks. Wakatoshi looks beside him and finds the man washing his hands.

“What do you mean?” He asks. 

“That emotion you’re feeling right now, it’s jealousy. You probably got jealous because of Kuroo-san. He had this complicated relationship with Tsukishima before, was it friends with benefits? Ah, I’m not sure, but he liked Tsukishima. I don’t know if Tsukishima did too, though.” Kageyama speaks as if he has mastered the ideas of being in love when in fact, he’s single.

“How do you know about this and how are you so sure?” 

“Well, I’ve been binge-watching romance series, nowadays, so I’ll be ready if I ever find someone I like,” Kageyama says. It was unlike him to be interested in something that is not volleyball. But, people change as they grow old. 

“Are you sure that’s the feeling I’m experiencing right now?” Wakatoshi asks, in need of clarification. 

“Yes. Most likely. Is this the first time you felt this in your whole relationship with that scumbag?” 

“I know that you have always been bantering with each other but please refrain from calling my Kei a scumbag because he is not,” Wakatoshi says sternly. 

Kageyama was uncomfortable because he didn’t expect that a blond middle blocker from his high school team scored such a great man for a boyfriend. How lucky is Tsukishima? 

Wakatoshi continues as the pair walks back and started to unload their things from the lockers, “Yes, it’s my first time. I know a lot of people find Kei attractive which I agree to, but I’ve never felt jealous because I know the only attractive man Kei finds is me.” Kageyama stiffens. Is this how it is when a person is in love? His heart aches for his loneliness, but he also finds it embarrassing to be this stupidly in love with a person.

“But when I saw that man, Kuroo, was it? I felt competitive. It seems like he can steal Kei away from me. There’s a certain feel that they’ve shared what feelings Kei and I are sharing right now, so I guess that’s why I felt jealous,” Wakatoshi says. 

Kageyama heaves a sigh. For the first time, he feels like he’s not as stupid as other people think because this man, Adlers’ Opposite, Japan’s pride, is so annoyingly and stupidly in love with his high school teammate.

"I can't give any advice to you, Ushijima-san. I've never been in love before, so it's best to just talk it out with that piece of shit," Kageyama scowls. He's envious that Tsukishima gets to be in a relationship like this with someone like Ushijima. _Damn lucky bastard._ What kind of spell did Tsukishima perform to have a relationship?

"Again, I'm begging you not to speak of my Kei's name in such an atrocious manner. Please kindly comply with my request," Wakatoshi is strict with his words, so Kageyama just agrees.

Wakatoshi then leaves the room and immediately sees his lover right beside the door. Kei is on his phone, wearing his pastel green headphones with a little dinosaur cartoon on it, a gift from Wakatoshi during his birthday last year.

"You're here, let's go," Kei says abruptly, interrupting Wakatoshi's moment of admiring his lover's beauty. They walk past a lot of people and head towards their car. Yes, _their_ car. They've been living with each other and decided that they only needed one car, so they sold both of their cars and bought a car of higher quality than before. 

"You okay, Toshi?" Kei asks while driving. He knows Wakatoshi is tired from the game, so he quickly went inside and sat on the driver's seat earlier. If he weren't fast enough, Wakatoshi will drive albeit being tired himself. Kei sees the familiar crease on his boyfriend's forehead. But he's not sure if it's because of the loss or something else.

"Where are we headed?" Wakatoshi asks in return. That's it, Kei immediately concludes that it's not because of the game, but because of something that has been bugging Wakatoshi earlier. Wakatoshi always answers Kei's questions right on, and he's always honest unless something is bothering him, and he thinks that Kei shouldn't be worried about that, or that's what Wakatoshi thinks. They've spent a long time with each other to know things without even saying it to the other.

"Toshi, what's wrong? Is it because of Kuroo?" Kei takes a glance to see what Wakatoshi's reaction would be. Seeing the shock on his face (which he can only recognize) means that he was right.

Wakatoshi couldn't find the words to say to Kei. He is taken aback. He doesn't want his Kei to be worried about such petty things that bother him.

"Don't worry about it, Kei, it's nothing," He replies and looks at the scene outside his window.

"It's _not_ nothing, I know that I'm right. You're bothered by Kuroo, and it's obvious from the frown on your face," Kei says.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm glad that you feel that way. It's cute to see you jealous, Toshi." 

"In what way did that make me feel better?" Wakatoshi droops like a puppy. Kei thinks it's cute.

"I mean, you don't have to be worried about Kuroo, I never liked him though he did like me at some point," Kei says.

"Yes, I'm aware that trust is the foundation of a good relationship," Wakatoshi murmurs. Kei is surprised because it's the first time he sees Wakatoshi like this, worried when he's usually confident in himself. Kei never experienced seeing Wakatoshi become jealous over someone because of him. Kei is usually the one who feels insecure in their relationship, often talking about how he doesn't deserve to be in Wakatoshi's arms every time they wake up, how he's never going to be enough for Wakatoshi, and how Wakatoshi deserves a better lover who will never feel like this. Every time Kei feels this, Wakatoshi, without question, would hug him urgently, and assure him that no one's going to know how to make him happy except Kei. Kei instantly feels the warmth and will cry about how he is so stupidly in love. When those sessions come, they usually end their day cuddling and whispering words that will make you puke because of their intense affection to each other.

Kei stops the car as they arrive at their shared home. Wakatoshi tries to open the door, but Kei locks the car at once. Wakatoshi faces him, albeit slowly, making sure that he didn't make Kei mad.

"Look, Kuroo is nothing to be worried about, okay? I love you and you only. I don't care about anyone, only you," It took a lot of courage for Kei to say this. He usually just shows his love through actions, whilst Wakatoshi shows his in words and actions.

"I know, but-"

"Trust me, I adore you. I am madly in love with you. If you want me to say it more often, I will. I don't want you to act like me when I'm insecure. I've matured, and I'm reassured that you're also madly in love with me," Kei says.

Wakatoshi smiles. _The tables have turned, huh?_

"I don't want to force you into saying it more often, just be whatever makes you comfortable, Kei, and I love you too, I'm sorry if I was bothered by that man," Wakatoshi says.

"Don't be sorry, what you felt was valid, but I'm here to reassure you that no one's going to take me away from you, in return for all the times that you've reassured me, too," Kei smiles.

"I love you," Wakatoshi exclaims, with so much passion and care in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, you've said it for so many times already," Kei smirks.

Wakatoshi leans and touches Kei's cheeks with his left hand. Both of them feel how earnestly in love they are. Then, Kei pulls Wakatoshi's right arm toward him and their lips intertwined. The kiss was swift, but still, full of emotion and affection. 

"You're awfully slow, you know that?" Kei says as both of them go out of the car.

"Mhm. Let's just go," Wakatoshi holds his hands as they enter their apartment to prepare dinner.

-

"Kuroo, that's the third time you've sneezed. Are you okay?" Bokuto asks his friend while his arm is placed on his boyfriend's shoulder. They went out to celebrate the Jackals' victory in a restaurant near the gym.

"Yeah, yeah, just continue flirting with Akaashi and let me eat my ramen in peace," Kuroo replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching this far! I know I have a lot to improve on, so I'll keep on practicing my writing. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Again, thank you! :))


End file.
